To adjust the orientation of a substrate, an orienter apparatus irradiates an outer peripheral part of the substrate with light emitted by a light-emitting element while rotating the substrate and obtains the outer peripheral position of a notch of the substrate based on a quantity of light received by a light-receiving element. At this time, the light emitted by the light-emitting element is desired to be appropriately received by the light-receiving element.